


[No] Survival

by ZedElla (Leviarty)



Series: Survival + Snippets [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/ZedElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to Survival [of the Foolish], where the Delegation takes over Atlantis</p>
            </blockquote>





	[No] Survival

It’s a fucking disaster is what it is.

‘Atlantis is no place for a recently crippled society,’ he had said. But instead of listening to him and getting their asses back to whatever colony they called home, they order Sheppard to stand down from his position, then order Rodney to send one of the ZPM through the gate back to Hyperion.

And it’s a fucking disaster. People come through by the dozens, and the marines escort them to residential areas – some are put in the central tower, the World Leaders and high ranking military personnel, and a few people that just don’t need a suite. The rest are brought out further, where the rooms are bigger, designed for families.

They’re all told, many times, not to fucking wander. Don’t open any doors unless you know exactly what is on the other side.

But do they listen? Of course they don’t, because half of them are kids who don’t know better, and the other half _think_ they know better. They don’t.

Someone unleashed a virus on the city. It’s common to the Pegasus galaxy, so Teyla and Ronon are immune, but few other are, and the city doesn’t realize it’s a problem until it’s too late.

Dozens die.

Jack hears McKay quit at least a dozen times, but it never sticks.

“Okay,” Sheppard said. “I’ll go with you. Just tell me when and where.” He maybe says it to kick the idea out of McKay’s head, or maybe he says it in complete seriousness, Jack doesn’t know. He doesn’t think either of them would leave, not without putting up a damn good fight. They both love it too much, and he thinks it probably loves them too.

It happens again and again, people walking into labs they have no business being in. Sometimes it takes them quick, and no one is the wiser. Sometimes it’s slow, kills them from the inside out while they sit in the infirmary draining medical supplies. Sometimes it takes out a whole spire, killing hundreds all at once.

Sometimes it doesn’t.

Sometimes it isn’t so bad; accidental telepathy, temporary blindness, echolocation. When it’s mostly harmless and treatable, it’s easy to forget that there are real dangers.

Gate travel continues, despite what the World Leaders want. They don’t have a choice – there are too many mouths on Atlantis now, and not enough food to feed them. Of course, there are no societies willing to trade as much as they need, and despite the efforts of the botany department, they just can’t grow enough of their own food.

“We could take a couple jumpers,” McKay says to a table of former senior staff. “Find a nice planet somewhere. Maybe we could settle with the Athosians for a year, then come back. We’ll have to do something with all the bodies, of course, but the city could be our again.”

No one agrees with him, but no one tells him it’s a terrible idea either.

Word gets back to the Wraith, because someone’s not careful. Earth is gone, but Atlantis is ripe for harvest.

In a matter of six month, the survivors of Earth have all but destroyed themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> There is at least one more Survival story after this (hopefully two more), and they take place in the correct 'verse, not this bullshit one. It's a fair amount longer, and you should look forward to seeing it sometime tomorrow.


End file.
